A really good cloack
by Ishinomori Ayame-sensei
Summary: A pensar, que quizás no era Rin el único que había sufrido todo este tiempo. A pensar que, tal vez, Gou haya sido la que más sola se habrá sentido cuando su hermano no estaba y su madre trabajaba. Que todos esos esfuerzos de ver sonreír de nuevo a su hermano no eran sólo por él, si no también por ella / HaruGou y amor fraternal RinGou. Espero que os guste :3 se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Poooooorfiiiiin comenzaré una historia de varios capítulos… Sólo sé como empieza, no cómo acaba… Así que espero vuestros consejos y opiniones para crear una historia que nos guste a todos. El primer capítulo lo estoy comenzando ahora mismo y lo único que tengo es una canción de fondo –_A really good cloack_- De la película _Crash_ y ciertamente me estoy emocionando… (En serio amo esta canción) Así que supongo que os vendrá bien escucharla. Sin más dilación, entro a la acción. Las citas de cada capítulo serán de mi propiedad.**

**_Free!_ no me pertenece… Maldita realidad :3**

**Pareja: Gou Matsuoka x Haruka Nanase**

**Resumen: Fue aquel día, por el que desde entonces, se ocuparía de que no volviese a sentirse sola. No. Nunca más.**

* * *

**1-El peso de un corazón triste se esconde detrás de una sonrisa. (M.M.L.)**

* * *

_-Onii-chan, ¿por qué hay tanta gente allí?_

_La manita de una niña pequeña señalaba hacia el puerto del pueblo abarrotado de gente, mientras con la otra agarraba la de su hermano mayor y le miraba con curiosidad._

_El mayor no contestó, siguió mirando hacia ese tumulto de gente, y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermana._

_-¿Onii-chan?_

_-Gou… Vámonos a casa._

_El hermano mayor agachó la cabeza y tiró de su hermana en dirección a su casa. La pequeña se quejó y siguió mirando hacia la gente. Había varias ambulancias y personal de policía, mientras los pueblerinos causaban un gran alboroto. Ignorante de lo que estaba pasando, la niña volvió a mirar hacia delante._

**.a.a.a.a**

_De nuevo, Gou se encontraba agarrando la mano de su hermano mayor, pero en una situación diferente. Su hermano apretaba los dientes intentando retener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos hinchados, probablemente de haber llorado toda la noche. Los dos pelirrojos seguían a un grupo de, a los ojos de la pequeña, gente extraña vestida de blanco con unas cosas raras sujetas en la cabeza._

_-Onii-chan…Quiero irme a casa, esta gente da miedo._

_Nuevamente, el mayor no habló._

_-Quiero irme a casa…Seguro que papá ya habrá llegado, quiero verle. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

_-Gou, papá…No volverá- Rin, por primera vez en ese día, miraba directamente a su hermanita a los ojos. ¿Cómo explicarle, que su padre nunca más estaría con ellos? ¿Qué nunca más nadarían juntos? ¿Qué ya no le leería cuentos a su princesita?_

_-¿Y por qué no?... ¿Ya no nos quiere?- los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El mayor tragó saliva y dejó caer una lágrima._

_-No, Gou, papá siempre nos querrá, está en el cielo, esperándonos._

_-Entonces, yo quiero irme con él, no quiero que nos deje.- Gou comenzaba a hipar de la congoja. Mientras Rin apretaba nuevamente los dientes._

_-Nunca te dejaré ir, Gou…Papá quiere que vivamos primero y que luego vayamos a verle, para estar con él siempre._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo…-una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios del niño, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña Matsuoka._

_-Te quiero onii-chan._

**.a.a.a.a.a**

La práctica del club de natación Iwatobi transcurría con normalidad. Solo que, hoy había algo extraño. La siempre efusiva y divertida manager del club estaba rara, es decir, se comportaba de una forma extraña. Cuando Nagisa le llamó "Gou" en vez de "Kou", ésta simplemente suspiró y pasó del rubio olímpicamente. Cuando Rei le mojó completamente por tirarse mal a la piscina, volvió a suspirar y fue a secarse. Pero lo que más impactó, fue cuando Makoto y Haruka estaban mojados, fuera de la piscina y bebiendo agua… Y Gou no comenzó a hablar de músculos. Eso les dejó a todos K.O.

Todos en el club se preguntaban qué le pasaba a la chica, es más, hasta pensaron en hablarlo con su hermano Rin, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era casi de noche y tenían que irse a casa. Gou se quedó recogiendo las cosas, desanimada. Miraba su teléfono cada poco, se mordía el labio, y negando lo guardaba nuevamente. Haruka la observaba en la oscuridad, no queriendo asustarla.

-Kou…- sin embargo, la asustó. La pelirroja pegó un salto haciendo que se resbalase y se cayese sobre las toallas, anteriormente dobladas concienzudamente. El chico la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento Haruka-senpai, no te había visto- decía la chica avergonzada por su torpeza.

-Estás rara- ni corto ni perezoso, escueto, de pocas palabras y directo como siempre, le miró a los ojos. Haciendo que la chica desviase la mirada.

-No te preocupes senpai, es sólo que creo que estoy incubando un catarro o algo.-hizo un intento de sonrisa, que no convenció al amante del agua.

-Vale…

-No olvides que mañana tenemos práctica con Samezuka senpai, es viernes- la chica se giró para arreglar las toallas, para así evitar la mirada del mayor.

Haruka no dijo nada y se puso la ropa encima del bañador mojado. Comenzó a marcharse indeciso, no sabía qué hacer. En su día no pudo ayudar a Rin, ¿y si a Kou le pasaba algo que, con su ayuda, podría solucionar? Se detuvo. Se lo debía a Rin, ayudar a la hermana de su amigo, no, ayudar a su amiga, era algo que debía hacer. Se detuvo en la puerta.

-Kou, te acompaño a casa.

-No hace falta Haruka-senpai, aunque sea de noche mi casa está cerca.

-Te acompaño-insistió.

Gou suspiró, cuando Haruka decía algo, lo hacía. Terminó con las toallas y cogió su bolso, caminando hacia la puerta donde Haruka le esperaba. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida, y continuaron hacia la casa de la chica. Gou iba mirando al suelto, mientras Haruka mantenía su inexpresividad mirando al frente. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio que había, pero por dentro, los dos estaban hechos un caos.

Haruka buscaba la forma de hacerle entender a la chica que podía confiar en él. Es cierto que no era extrovertido como Nagisa, ni calculador como Rei, tampoco desprendía el aura amable y simpática de Makoto. Miró de reojo a la chica que iba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien?- la chica se tensó al sacarle de sus pensamientos y miró al pelinegro. Bajó la mirada y dirigió sus ojos al mar.

-Si…

-Eres mala mentirosa, Kou.

La chica se quedó callada. No sabía qué hacer, ¿de verdad le importaba a Haruka lo que le pasaba? No había hablado con nadie, ni si quiera con Chigusa. Habría y cerraba varias veces la boca, sin saber cómo empezar. Notó como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos para salir.

Haruka sin saber qué hacer al ver su reacción, abrazó a la chica, que se puso a llorar. Cuando se calmó un poco, siguieron su camino sin hablar y llegaron a la casa de la chica. Gou le dio las gracias y se fue dentro, dejando a Haruka todavía incrédulo.

El chico se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino a casa pensando en la chica. Kou, llorando. Kou, la que siempre estaba animada. Quizás, necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano mayor, o simplemente necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando llegó a casa cocinó algo de caballa y se metió en la bañera, todavía pensando en cómo ayudar a la chica.

No quería ser pesado, pero no podía verla así. Claro que no era un resfriado. Y comenzó a pensar.

A pensar, que quizás no era Rin el único que había sufrido todo este tiempo. A pensar que, tal vez, Gou haya sido la que más sola se habrá sentido cuando su hermano no estaba y su madre trabajaba. Que todos esos esfuerzos de ver sonreír de nuevo a su hermano no eran sólo por él, si no también por ella misma.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Mañana aclararía todo este asunto, y hablaría con Rin. Sí, hablaría… Con Rin… Y así, el amante del agua se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Este primer capítulo es como un prólogo, espero hacer los demás más largos. Como veréis yo narro de tal forma que los puntos de vista se mezclan con el mío a cada rato, si no os gusta decidme para arreglarlo. Muchos besos y espero que disfrutéis. Dadme ideas, por favor, para hacer una historia triste sobre Gou y sobre Haruka, sobre el pasado de todos (ya que, en la serie y las novelas mucho no se dice) Muchas gracias por leer. Besoteees.**

**PD: actualizaré cuando pueda, la vida de estudiante es exigente. Procuraré ir al día cada semana :S**

_Ishinomori Ayame_


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah woah no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que gustaría tanto este fic, y esta pareja XD considerando que la mayoría prefiere otras… Pero bueh, me alegro :3 y como agradecimiento hoy me vuelvo a escapar para poder subir un capítulo más. No estoy segura de que sea muy largo, ya que el tiempo no me da, pero bueno, se intentará ~.**

**_Free!_ No me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

* * *

**No siempre vemos a nuestro alrededor, principalmente por que nos cegamos de tristeza. (M.M.L.)**

* * *

Era viernes, y Haruka estaba molesto. _Un poco _molesto. ¿La razón? Que Gou le había estado evitando desde la mañana, y ahora que estaban de camino a la preparatoria Samezuka nada cambiaba. La chica estaba un poco más animada, pero se ponía nerviosa al lado del chico. Makoto, que solía leerle la mente a Haruka, notaba que estaba malhumorado y que tenía que ver con la chica, los dos estaban raros. Nagisa revoloteaba alrededor de la chica haciendo gracias para verla reír, cosa que funcionaba bastante bien, aliviando un poco a _casi _todo el equipo, anteriormente preocupado por la manager.

-Oye Haru, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto algo malhumorado- Makoto sonrió amablemente dándole a entender a su mejor amigo que podía confiar en él, nuevamente.

-Quiero llegar a la piscina. Eso es todo.

Makoto dejó el tema no muy convencido de las palabras del chico, y siguieron en silencio el resto del camino. Llegaron justos a la práctica del club, así que Haruka no tuvo ocasión de hablar con Rin. Gou mientras tanto, era asaltada cada rato por el capitán del club residente con pretextos de cualquier tipo, haciendo que el hermano mayor interrumpiese de inmediato, causando la risa de los demás integrantes. Pero no la de Haruka. Gou se mantenía sonriente en presencia de su hermano, una sonrisa de relajación. Haruka en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se acercó a Rin.

-Rin…

-Hey, Haru-el aludido sonrió con su típica sonrisa tiburón mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Tenemos que hablar- el chico le miró sincero, con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Sobre qué?-el chico nunca se imaginó el objeto de preocupación de su amigo.

-Sobre Kou- a Rin se le borró la sonrisa cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana, e instintivamente miró en dirección de la chica que regañaba a Nagisa por alguna razón (mientras era admirada por el capitán de los de Samezuka). Rin de repente miró amenazante a Haruka.

-No serás otro grano en el culo como Mikoshiba, ¿eh? Mi hermana no saldrá con nadie.

-No es eso Rin- Haruka le miró con cara de póker- Creo que necesita a su hermano- Rin suspiró y se puso en posición para saltar, pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho. ¿Gou? Parecía estar bien. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

La práctica transcurrió sin problemas el resto del tiempo. Rin estaba algo pensativo con el tema de su hermana, por lo que Mikoshiba le avisó de que se mantuviera con los pies en la tierra. Rin se acercó a su hermana aún sin saber qué decir, la agarró del brazo cuando se iba a ir.

-Oye, Gou. Necesito hablar contigo- la chica le miró confundida, y después, miró a lo lejos encontrándose con la mirada de Haruka. Suspiró y asintió dejándose dirigir por el mayor- Pero hoy no… Mañana dile a mamá que iré a comer.

Gou fue a responderle "mamá no está en casa", pero sólo sonrió y asintió, le dio un abrazo a su hermano haciéndole sonrojar. Acarició la cabeza de su hermana, tal y como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, y se marchó. Gou agachó la cabeza y siguió así hasta la salida, donde todos le esperaban. Miró de reojo a Haruka, quien le devolvió la mirada, e infló los cachetes, para después adelantarse dejando a Makoto algo sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

-En serio Haru, ¿qué le has hecho?

-Nada…- Haruka siguió su camino, Makoto suspiró y siguió al grupo.

Gou estaba nerviosa. No lo entendía. O no lo quería entender. ¿Por qué Haruka-senpai tenía que decirle a su hermano que algo pasaba? Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba perfecto tal y como era. Rin viviendo su sueño, y mamá… Trabajando y… Volviendo a enamorarse. Gou se despidió del grupo, y se dispuso a irse, cuando notó que alguien le seguía. Miró hacia atrás y se topó con la mirada cristalina de Haruka.

-Me has asustado otra vez, Haruka-senpai-la pelirroja se giró y prosiguió su camino algo molesta. Miró al suelo mientras subía los escalones de ese caminito que le llevaba a la zona alta del pueblo.

-No lo pretendía, otra vez-se adelantó para ponerse a la par de la chica. Haruka miraba hacia el cielo naranja mientras imitaba a la chica.

-¿Tampoco pretendías inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, senpai?-dijo la chica sarcástica, mostrando su molestia. A lo que el chico suspiró cansado. Le agarró del brazo obligándola a detenerse. Ella no se dignó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Oye Kou…

-…Qué…

-Los amigos se ayudan- un deje de cansancio salió con sus palabras.

-Lo sé, ¿a qué viene esto Haruka-senpai?-por fin, le miró. Gou intentaba permanecer con una mirada dura.

-Y tú eres mi amiga- Gou cambió su enfado por confusión.

-¿Sí…?

-Yo te he ayudado- Haruka seguía sin soltarle el brazo, un agarre firme que le decía que tenía que quedarse sí o sí.

-Pero yo no necesito ninguna ayuda-la chica frunció el ceño apretando los puños. ¿No podía dejarla en paz?

-Sí la necesitas, necesitas a tu hermano-Haruka aflojó el agarre aún sin soltarlo cuando vio que la chica se mordía el labio, conteniéndose.

-No, todo está perfecto tal y como está. Nadie tiene que preocuparse de nadie-esta vez, fue el chico quién se enfadó.

-¿Ah si? O sea que eres feliz, pero a la vez no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hablas de felicidad, de todos contentos. Pero-el chico entonces elevó su tono de voz- ¿Y la tuya? ¿Y tu felicidad?

Gou iba a contestar, pero se quedó sin habla. Miró al suelo, mientras Haruka soltaba su brazo del todo. La chica dirigió sus manos a su cara, cubriéndose los ojos. No iba a llorar, no tenía ganas, pero la verdad dolía

Ella siempre había estado apoyando a todo el mundo. Mamá, siempre fuera trabajando, rehaciendo su vida, y Rin, le había dejado sola para irse a vivir su sueño en Australia. Eso era. La ausencia de su hermano, las escasas llamadas y cartas. Las inexistentes visitas. Sólo se recordaba a ella misma en casa, sola. Visitando la tumba de su padre, sola. Enferma, sola. Y cuando su ilusión se hizo realidad, se volvió a hacer pedazos. Rin volvió… Pero no le veía apenas, todos los días le mensajeaba y le llamaba. Pero no contestaba. Ella lo único que quería era verles felices a los dos, por eso se esforzó tanto con el club de natación, para que su hermano volviese a ser feliz, a ser el hermano de antes, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, a consolarla, a enseñarle, a decirle cuanto le quería…

-¿Kou?- el chico plantado enfrente suyo comenzó a preocuparse. Se había quedado callada un buen rato. Reaccionó al escuchar su voz, y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle con tristeza.

-Haruka-senpai… ¿No ves que ya lo sé?-se mordió el labio y miró hacia el resquicio de sol que se veía- Pero… Si ellos son felices, yo también.

-Pero Rin ya es feliz, ¿por qué tu no?

-Por que… Mi madre ya tiene otra persona- suspiró mientras levantaba los brazos, como queriendo tocar el cielo, mirando al ennegrecido paisaje- Y onii-chan… No lo entenderá… Y… Se enfadará con mi madre. Le odiará por no…Serle fiel a mi padre- Bajó los brazos y miró Haruka preocupada.

-Es irremediable-Haruka pudo entenderlo- a veces… Somos demasiado egoístas, y sólo pensamos en nosotros… Aunque no es tu caso-sonrió un poco por la antítesis.

-Supongo…-por primera vez en todo el día, la chica le sonreía, aunque fuese un poquito- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Haruka-senpai?-algo más animada, y agradecida, por su confesión, la chica dio la vuelta mientras cogía su bolso del suelo y echaba a andar.

-¿Tienes caballa?-y el chico comenzó a seguirla de igual forma.

Esta vez, fue un trayecto más ameno que el del día anterior. Haruka escuchaba a su manager, mientras ésta le contaba cómo de pequeña, ella y su hermano salían a coger cangrejos para cenar de vez en cuando. El amante de la caballa escuchaba atento mientras notaba algo extraño dentro de él. Un alivio, según él, sin sentido. Volver a ver tan animada a la chica era algo relajante para él. Últimamente estaba algo agitado, notaba su corazón algo arrítmico. Normalmente no solía ser así, él nunca perdía la calma.

Miró hacia arriba. ¿Tendré problemas de corazón?

-Haruka-senpai, ¿te vas a quedar ahí? ¿O entras?-Gou le estaba esperando en la puerta.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y entró a la casa de los Matsuoka. Ayudó a cocinar (la caballa a su punto) mientras conversaba, más bien escuchaba a la chica. Terminó su parte y puso la mesa, esperando que la pelirroja volviese con la cena. Observó aquel salón, viendo las fotos de la familia y los trofeos. Una le llamó la atención, era la del relevo que ganaron cuando eran pequeños todos. Poco después Gou volvió al salón con la comida. Estuvieron cenando un buen rato, hasta que se hizo tarde.

-Haruka-senpai, es tarde, quizás sea mejor que vayas a casa.

-Sí, me voy…-se despidieron en la puerta y cuando Haruka estuvo un poco alejado, miró otra vez hacia la casa, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto en una habitación. Volvió la vista hacia delante y prosiguió su camino. Mañana sería otro día.

Mientras, Rin en su habitación miraba a ratos el móvil mientras su compañero dormía. Estaba algo preocupado por su hermana. Cansado, dejó el teléfono móvil a un lado de la cama mientras se acostaba del todo. Miraba hacia arriba como si la parte de abajo del colchón de Nitori fuese algo interesante. Harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y cogió una bolsa de deporte, metiendo ropa para dos días, sus efectos personales y de higiene, cogió el móvil y unas llaves y salió de la habitación, no sin antes haberle dejado a Nitori una nota.

Caminó con rapidez hacia su casa, como si le valiese la vida en ello. Gou, Gou, Gou, Gou… Sólo pensaba en su hermana. Maldita sea, le había hecho preocupar de muy mala manera. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, siempre sonriente, no le importaba quedarse sola, siempre mandándole apoyo… Era fuerte, ¿verdad? Llegó a su casa hiperventilando de la carrera que había hecho. Metió las llaves en la cerradura y, poco a poco, sin querer hacer ruido (cosa que le salió mal, pues tiró una lámpara), se dirigió con sigilo hacia el segundo piso, donde… ¡Casi le matan!

Esquivó algo que intentó golpearle, y cuando miró hacia delante distinguió la figura de su hermana en pijama, agarrando un bate de béisbol. La chica fue a darle otra vez mientras gritaba "¡Fuera de mi casa!". Rin encendió la luz, y Gou se confundió al ver a su hermano en el suelo algo sorprendido.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Gou suspiró aliviada bajando el bate, y relajándose un poco después del miedo que había pasado.

-Yo… Me apetecía venir…-Rin se levantó sobándose la cabeza por fastidio y vergüenza- La próxima vez me aseguraré de avisar- aquello hizo que su hermana comenzase a reír fuertemente sin parar, lo que molestó a Rin que, sonrojado, le agarró de los mofletes.

-Aw, aw, aw, oii-than eo uele- Gou se quejaba mientras intentaba quitar las manos de su fuerte hermano.

Los dos se separaron y sonrieron. Gou abrazó a su hermano fuertemente, como si no quisiese separarse nunca. Rin notó el mensaje del abrazo, y lo devolvió. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Gou escuchó un ruido de "hambre", y después miró a su hermano, quien miraba hacia otro lado. Bajaron a la cocina a por algo de comer para el hambriento. Rin miró algo sorprendido la caballa en su plato, pero sin la más remota idea comió la deliciosa comida.

-¿Mañana vendrá mamá?-preguntó Rin con la boca llena de las sobras de la cena.

-No-soltó Gou, decidida a mostrar sus sentimientos con su hermano, todo gracias a Haruka.

-¿Trabajo?-la chica asintió-…-Rin tragó y miró hacia la televisión encendida- A partir de ahora vendré todos los fines de semana, ¿está claro?-nuevamente el orgullo hacía acto de presencia.

-¿T-todos…?-Gou sintió si pecho agitado, de felicidad, y comenzó a llorar, dejando a su hermano pasmado. Rin se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, quien hipó unas cuantas veces. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ella se calmó.

-Lo siento Gou- el chico se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermana se alivió.

-Onii-chan… Mamá se ha vuelto a enamorar…- Rin se quedó helado, comenzó a sentir algo de rabia, pero fue detenido por su hermana.

-No la odies Onii-chan, entiéndela… Sufrió mucho, y trabaja duro para nosotros…

Rin meditó las palabras de su hermana, pero aún así estaba algo molesto. Apagó la tele y subió a su cuarto seguido de su hermana. Se dieron las buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir. Pero otra vez, Rin no pudo. Sintió que algo se metía en su cama, creyendo que estaba dormido, y se abrazaba a él. Sonrió. Se lo debía a Gou, no debía enfadarse.

Pasaron una noche tranquila, Gou descansó tanto que no se levantó hasta las 11 de la mañana. Rin había salido a correr más temprano, y ya tenía el desayuno preparado. Gou comió tranquilamente mientras miraba la televisión y se carcajeaba. Rin bajó del segundo piso con su bolsa preparada para ir a nadar con los chicos, Gou al verle corrió hacia arriba para prepararse corriendo e ir tras su hermano. Los dos llegaron a la piscina de Iwatobi, más bien Rin llegó corriendo y Gou casi muerta detrás. Sólo estaban Makoto y Nagisa en la piscina.

Pasaron un buen rato nadando mientras Gou hacía deberes en la tumbona de la señorita Amakata. Poco después Rei llegó seguido de Haruka quien traía el pelo mojado. Seguramente de haber pasado la noche entera en la bañera. Gou miró al último, y sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que el otro formase una pequeña sonrisa de respuesta. Nada pasó desapercibido para Makoto, otra vez. Rin ni se dio cuenta por estar nadando. Después de un par de horas, fueron a casa de Haruka para comer. Rei, Gou y Haru cocinaron (algo con caballa). Cuando Rei fue a poner la mesa, Gou tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con su senpai.

-Haruka-senpai-la chica revolvía el arroz sin mirarle.

-¿Si…?-Haruka cocinaba el último trozo de caballa.

-Gracias-y dicho esto, la chica se fue con la cacerola en las manos para ponerla en la mesa, dejando, sin saberlo, a un levemente agitado Haruka.

Fue un buen comienzo, con mutua confianza.

* * *

**Uuuuf bueno, este capítulo ha sido muy difícil para mí de escribir, las emociones… No quería hacerlo muy lento, pero tampoco muy rápido como bien me recomendó mi querida sensei Kyosha n.n no quiero hacer todo el fic drama tampoco, ha sido como el empujón en la relación de este par, ¿me entendéis? De algún sitio ha de surgir. Bueno, espero vuestras conclusiones e idea, y críticas constructivas. Os agradezco mucho que leáis mi humilde historia, no soy experta pero lo intento. Que tengáis un buen día**

**Ishinomori Ayame**


End file.
